Two Hearts, One Love
by Sora5
Summary: It's a SORATO, I warned you. Tai wants to ask Sora out, but someone gets in the way. Tai overreacts and takes it too far......
1. Two Hearts, One Love chapter 1

TWO HEARTS, ONE LOVE PART 1  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, so don't sue!  
This is the third time uploading this fic, sorry for anything you feel is messed up.   
Someone wrote that Tai wouldn't act like that. It's called FanFICTION If you feel i'm rude for saying that, sorry.   
Sora's POV  
******************************************  
I walked to P.M. homeroom when suddenly I heard my name called "Sora!". It was my best friend Tai. We had gone to the digiworld together along with six other people, but me and Tai have known each other since we were young. We played soccer together, we went to the same school for how many years and now we were going to high school. I turned around only to see him charging at me.   
  
"Hi Tai, what's up?"  
"Um, can I talk to you after school?"  
"sure, no problem"  
"Meet me at Old Red"  
  
Old Red was a giant olk tree that people like to carve their and there girlfriends or boyfriends names into.His face was red, almost as red as when his shorts fell down infront of the cheer leaders after winning the soccer championship. I knew what he was going to talk to me about, half of me was celebrating the other was upset. I liked Tai as a friend but not as a boyfriend, there was already a person I liked and wished would ask me out. It was the same person that every girl in school wanted to go out with, Matt Ishida. He was one of the digidestened. That was where I first started likeing him, it was before he became the rockstar he is today, it was when he guided me out of my own darkness.   
Knowing I was going to be late, I ran to homeroom. The whole way there I thought of a way to tell him that I liked someone else.  
  
Matts POV  
******************************************  
"Matt!"  
I turned around to see a friend of mine that I had met in the digiworld.  
"Hey Tai, hows it goin?"  
"I'm going to ask Sora out after school today."  
"Really?!" It was like a knife to my heart, i knew he really liked her and she really like him.  
"That's great, where you ask'n her?"  
"Old Red, I thought it would be the perfect place."  
"I got to go, tell me how it turns out."I really liked her too. I knew what i had to do.  
  
Sora's POV  
******************************************  
I walked to Old Red as slowly as possible. I tired to think of a way to tell Tai without hurting him. My thoughts were interupted by Matt calling me.  
"Hey Sora, wait up!"   
"Oh,hey matt, uh what's up"  
" Well um I uhh wanted to know if uh you wanted to go out Friday?"  
Matt started to blush, slowly but surly his whole face was completely red.  
I hesatated for a moment, his expression slowly began to look discouraged.   
"Sure!"  
"really?"  
"Um, I'll talk to you later."  
"ok, i'll call you"  
I turned around, my insides felt like they were jumping up and down. My blood rushed up and down my body. I walked aimlessly with tears of joy in my eyes. Then as if I was hit by lightning I remembered that I had to meet Tai at Old Red. I ran the the rest of the way there.  
  
Tai's POV  
******************************************  
"Tai!! I'm so sorry Tai."  
"It's alright"  
She looked like she had been crying. I knew something was wrong.  
"uh, so what's up?"  
"um, do you uh want to um.. go out"  
I was interupted by Sora  
"I'm sorry Tai, Matt already asked me out. I'm so sorry"  
I talked to Matt about asking Sora out why didn't he tell me he asked her out,....  
"huh, when did Matt ask you out?"  
"He-"  
"asked you out just now!"  
"stop yelling!"  
"Where is he? WHERE IS HE?!"  
  
Sora's POV   
******************************************  
He just kept shouting and shouting.  
"Where is he?!...I"M GETTING VERY IMPATIENT!"  
I started to step back slowly. He reached to grab my wrist, but I slapped him across the face and ran home. When I got home I called Matt.  
ring--ring--ring  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Matt. Tai might be looking for you and he's pretty mad."  
"oh-no, why?"  
"I don't know he said something about you asking me out right before him. Matt another thing...can you come with me to tennise in half an hour, i'm scared."  
"Of what?"  
"Tai"  
  
Tai's POV  
******************************************  
I walked home with my hands in my pockets with my head down thinking about how to get back at Matt.  
'Matt's gonna get it! I trusted him! It took so long just to think of how to ask her out and he goes to her moments before me and asks her out.'  
I then realized today is thursday, Sora has tennise. Perfect  
If thats the game that Matt wants to play.  
"Wait till he checks out my move"  
  
What does Tai plan on doing? Will Sora and Matt ever get to go on their date? And what is Tai's 'move'?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That was my first Fic ever, YaY!!! tell me what ya think.  
Please R&R. Please! If you don't, I won't write the sequel.  



	2. Two Hearts, One Love chapter 2

Two Hearts, One Love part 2  
My second fic! YaY!!!  
Davis: woop de du da day! (I'm being sarcastic.)  
*~Sora~ throws pink fluffy bunnies of total anialation"  
I have nothing against Tai. It's just that i have no imagination, he's the first guy I thought of when I was choosing a bad guy. I mean it's sorato, who else would you choose?   
Please R&R. or i won't write anymore.  
Davis: Is that a threat or a promise?  
*Davis gets hit yet again by the pink fluffy bunnies of total anialation.*  
If you think I write very little a chapter read the Sora files by my friend soraorkari_0102.  
Disclaimer: i don't own digimon  
  
Sora's POV  
******************************************   
Me and Matt were walking home from my tennis match.  
"Thank you for coming today"  
"Anything for you"  
"Tai really scared me today, I've never seen him act like that."  
"Who wouldn't be scared? I mean if someone is trying to grab you, you have a right to be scared"  
"Now i don't see what I was so worried about"  
"It's all right Sora, you played well today. I noticed you didn't go on the left hand side of the court today, isn't that where you usually play?"  
Wow he knew what side of the court I play on. I thought he didn't watch tennis.  
"....Tai has a little hide out under the stands, it was an ubanded shed for the feilds, we used to hang out there. When one of us had a secret to tell the other we would call each other and hang out there"  
"oh"  
  
Matt's POV  
******************************************  
"Do you wanna come over to my place?"  
"ok, Matt"  
A black car pulled up fast right next to us. The window slowly rolled down. the first thing I noticed was the gun.  
I froze all over.  
"Get in the car!" The man had one of those things that changed his voice and a mask over his face. "Get in the car!" He kept pointing the gun at Sora and then the cardoor "GET IN THE CAR NOW!!"   
"No Sora don't!" I ran up to the window   
"Get back you!!"  
All in that split second I heard a bang and felt the bullet go through my arm. I backed up and tripped over the curve and hit my head against the hard, concrete sidewalk. Before blacking out I heard Sora scream, as the man got out of the car and put a napkin over Sora's mouth. She immediatly fell unconcius just before being shoved in the back of the car.  
  
Sora's POV  
******************************************  
I woke up, with my hands tied behind my back, tied to the chair I was sitting on. I looked around, something was familliar about it.  
"Hi Sora"  
"Tai!!!"  
"yep"  
"Where am-"   
I was cut short by Tai.  
"You forgot about our little hide out already? Do you like what i did with the place?"  
"Tai-"  
"What? Matt doesn't want me to hang out with you? Well what's he gonna do about it? "  
Then I remembered.  
"YOU SHOT MATT!!! Let me go now!! Now!!"  
"Sora let me explain this to you, Matts gone, I'm all you got now."  
He put ducktape over my mouth and walked out.  
  
Matt's POV  
******************************************  
Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep  
I opened my eyes slowly, I wasn't at home.   
I thought of what had happened.  
'Sora's gone because of me. I told her I'd protect her.'  
Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep  
I was at the hospital. My arm felt like a hammer was slamming into it repeatedly but it didn't compair to the pain of loseing Sora  
'She trusted me, I let her down.'  
My train of thoughs were inturupted by a man in a white lab coat, obviously it was the doctor.   
"Mr. Ishida?"  
"Yea that's me."  
"Good your awake. I'm Dr. Sokomya."  
"What's so good about that?"  
"Well you hit your head pretty hard, it was possible that you could go into acoma."  
"That's nice"  
"A detective wants to ask some questions, Do you feel up to it?"  
"Sure, why not."  
I sat up in the uncomfertable hospital bed.  
"Hi Mr. Ishida, I'm detective Kobiyashi."   
"Hi."  
"I need to ask you a few questions."  
"Shoot away"  
He hesatated and looked at me as if I were from another planet.  
"Ok describe to me what happened"  
I told him everything I knew. Still he looked as if he were in a daze.  
"I'll see what I can do, Thank you for your time"  
He walked out of the room, and I fell asleep.  
Tai's POV  
******************************************  
It hurt me so much to have to hurt Sora. I sat down in another room in the hide out.  
I turned on the t.v. to see if it had gotten out yet, that a girl was missing, my girl  
T.V. reporter "I girl was kidnapped yesterday, Sora Takenouchi. The kidnapper also shot Rock star Matt Ishida. He woke up today in Sozay countey hospital. He was shot in the arm but is on the road to recovery, I'm ----"  
I turned off the t.v.  
I thought I was rid of him. I 'll just have to do it again. I checked on Sora, she was crying in her sleep. I put a blanket over her.  
I headed towards the hospital.  
  
Matt's POV  
******************************************  
I woke up to see the one and only Tai.  
"Hey Matt, sorry bout what happened."  
" I have to find out where Sora is, she could be hurt"  
"oh, about that"  
H grabbed a pillow put it over my head and pushed down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will Matt live to save Sora? Or will Tai get what he wants.  



	3. Two Hearts, One Love chapter 3

Two Hearts, One Love part 3  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.   
  
Matt's POV  
******************************************  
The pillow pushed against my face as i struggled for air.  
"you knew I liked her and you still asked her out!! You knew!!! You knew!!  
I knew he was right, he trusted me as his best friend and I went behind his back. I was so selfish. With the little air left I screamed   
"your right!!!"  
"What?"  
He raised the pillow.   
"your write, I was selfish. It was wrong for me to go behind your back"   
A nurse came in screaming.   
"What's going on in here!?   
Tai ran out. Then it hit me.   
"He has Sora!!! Stop him!! Stop him!!!"  
I got out of the hospital bed to chase him. The detective came in the room   
"Don't move, we'll get him."  
He left the room slamming the door behind him. I got dressed and ran out the door trying as hard as I could not to look like a patient. I ran down three blocks to the tennis court.  
  
Sora's POV  
******************************************  
I woke up with a blanket over me, but not my blanket and I wasn't in my room. I had hoped that it was just a dream but obviosly it wasn't.  
I moved my hands around alittle to try and free myself.  
It worked!! It was losening!! I moved my fingers as if my life depended on it, and it did.  
After about five minutes, it was lose enough to pull my hands out of.  
In one breif moment Tai bursted through the door of the small room.  
He had the gun in his hand he had shot Matt with, I would never forget that gun.  
"Sora we're going now. I'm gonna untie you, don't move"   
He untied me but held my arm, pointed the gun at me and put a jacket over his arm to hide the gun. We walked a couple of steps.  
  
Matt's POV  
******************************************  
I burst through the door only to find Tai holding Sora with the gun pointed at her. He put her infront of her and held the gun up.  
"Matt man don't make me do it!"   
He made threatning gestures with the gun.  
"Tai are you really gonna hurt Sora, the other day you wanted to ask her out."  
"Tai please...do you wanna hurt me?"  
"Shut up!!"  
As he screamed this he pushed the gun at Sora.  
"Ahh, Please Tai, don't."  
  
Tai's POV  
******************************************  
I was hurting Sora, not Matt or anyone else for that matter, it was me.   
"Get out..." They stood there not moving at all, as if they were frozen in time."Go!" They ran out with Matt holding Sora.   
I looked at the gun....and ended it all.  
(Finaly)The End .....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
OK, So how was it? That was my first fic. Before I shut up, Who do you think would win, Soraorkari_0102's "Big Wooden Spoon Of Eternal Doom" or my "Pink Fluffy Bunnies Of Total Anialation"(Keaton and Bob)? Please answer in your review. 


End file.
